Nuclear Throne Wiki
Nuclear Throne is an action roguelike-like by Vlambeer about mutants fighting their way through a post-apocalyptic world that's full of enemies. The radioactive waste allows mutants to get ahead by mutating new limbs on the fly, the abundant availability of powerful weaponry make the quest to become ruler of the Wasteland one fraught with peril. The game is currently in development and can be acquired by purchasing on Steam Early Access , the Game's Website, and by subscribing to Vlambeer's Twitch channel . Watch development and interact with the team as they work on Nuclear Throne through Twitch.tv/Vlambeer ( watch it on the wiki ). Join on Tuesday and Thursday from 13:00 - 17:00 CET to see how a videogame gets made, and maybe influence the final game in the chat. Also visit the Steam forums and subreddit. Nuclear Throne will be launching on the Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita after the PC version is wrapped up. Remember: Everybody can edit this wiki, feel free to do so! (use the Classic Editor) Have fun playing, and please don't hesitate to ask questions or add new content here on the wiki! Latest update: Update #40 - Shells of Fire - August 16th Visit our Update History page on the wiki or the full announcement on the Steam Community page to see a complete list of all the changes. Vlambeer's LUFTRAUSERS is Live! Hello and welcome to a new segment on the wiki front page which introduces you to Vlambeer's game, LUFTRAUSERS! '''This is an arcade shooter with fast paced aerial combat, customisable rausers and daring missions leaving you with one great game that any Nuclear Throne fan will love. Select from over 125 combinations of weapons, bodies, and propulsion systems and take to the skies to battle enemy fighter planes, battleships, submarines, and rival aces for glory, honor, and high scores. Bravely volunteer for one of over 100 daring missions to unlock new Rauser combinations and vibrant color variations and become the most legendary Rauser pilot of all time! The game will be released for Playstation 3, PSVita, PC, Mac and Linux. If you would like to test the game before you buy it then head on over to http://luftrausers.com/ where you can play the LUFTRAUSER training simulator! This is an early version which will give you a good indicator on whether or not this game is for you. You can buy the game via the humble widget on http://luftrausers.com/ or on steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/233150/. The Nuclear Throne Development Team directorJan Willem Nijman producerRami Ismail art and character designPaul Veer musicJukio Kallio sound designJoonas Turner promotional artJustin Chan Live on Twitch Last month's Top 3 Top 3 worst characters in the game: '''1. 259 votes - Rebel 2. 94 votes - Fish 3. 54 votes - Eyes Poll of the month Which Crown is your favorite ? Crown of Explosions Crown of Death Rush Crown Crown of Guns Crown of Hatred Crown of Blood Crown of Destiny Crown of Love Crown of Choice Promo Art Gallery mutatedeyes_sm2.png freaks.png tumblr_na8s9zliXe1qbgbeeo1_1280.png yungvenuzPromo.png bigbandit2_1080.png lilhunter_vert.png Horror.png pizzarat.png crystalhammer_1080.jpg tumblr_n1uv64BBX01qbgbeeo1_r2_1280.png baby_fish.png plantminigun_1080.jpg crystalcaves_550.png firesalamander_sm.png palace_550.png IDPDvsREBEL_550px.png Promo update 24.png desertpromo.png 50weps_sm.png community_image_1385335489.png levelupstudios-vlambeer-nuclearthrone-750.jpg lightningeyes.png maclinux_sm2.png newyears_bkgd_thumb.png nt_cover_fade_small.png plant_wip3_sm.png nuclearthrone_earlyaccess_v2-510x286.png tumblr_n4v80ekBIz1qbcrjmo1_1280.png Bb32imDCcAARS62.png BbtDoyGCcAAzYbi.png BcmeIiTCEAAUO4p.png tumblr_msggd6z7yD1qbcrjmo1_1280.png.jpg tumblr_mtyco3Pwkq1qbcrjmo1_1280.png tumblr_mu83wdkwFW1qbcrjmo1_1280.png tumblr_msggd6z7yD1qbcrjmo4_500.png Latest activity Category:Browse